Severus, s'il te plaît !
by clarocque
Summary: Et si Severus et Lily était devenu plus que des amis. Si nous retracions leur histoire du tout début ? L'histoire sera-t-il différente de celle qu'on connait ? Spoiler du 7 tome. Lily Evans et Severus Rogue ABANDONNÉE
1. Chapitre 1

_Je me lance donc dans une histoire d'Harry Potter ! Une nouvelle pour moi, qui ne faisait que des Twilight. Mais l'idée mes venues quand j'ai lu le 7e tome pour une 3e fois et que je trouvais que l'histoire aurait pu être très bonne aussi si Rogue avait avoué ces sentiments pour Lily Evans. Je trouve que Severus à jouez un très grand rôle dans le livre. Ça me rassure un peu après la lecture du septième tome d'écrire cette histoire. Un autre tournant d'une histoire qui aurait pu exister._

_Certaines paroles sont tirés directement du 7e tome. Et je commence quand ils ont à peut près 10 ans._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce premier chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions dans une review _!

_ Merci à **MaevaThiephaine** qui a prit le temps de corriger mon texte._

* * *

Chapitre 1

Severus était tapis dans les buissons, regardant pour la énième fois cette sorcière si douée qui n'avait pourtant pas un âge si avancé. Severus se délectait de la vision de cette jeune personne qu'il avait espionné plusieurs fois, découvrant ses pouvoirs. De doute évidence, elle ignorait ce dont elle pouvait vraiment être capable. Lui il le savait et en était presque convaincu. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue faire, elle était dans le même parc que celui-ci et avait ramassé une fleur morte. Celle-ci était redevenue vivante et bleu ciel. Il était émerveillé devant la magie si pure qui regorgeait d'elle. La seule magie qu'il avait pu apercevoir chez lui était celle de sa mère, qui, franchement, n'avait rien de spéciale. Elle l'utilisait quand son père Moldu avait le dos tourné. Celui-ci éprouvait de «l'amour» pour Eileen, mais détestait toute cette magie qui faisait partie de son corps. Severus s'avait que lui aussi pouvait pratiquer la magie pour avoir une fois tué la fleur dans le parc que la jeune fille avait revigoré. Elle se promenait souvent avec une autre fille qui devait être sa soeur, elle ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, mais avait plus d'autorité sur la belle et jeune sorcière.

Encore une fois, Severus regardait les jeunes filles se balancer. La sorcière se balançait de plus en plus haut et sa soeur lui criait d'arrêter de faire ça, mais Severus n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait, il était encore trop loin. Alors, la plus jeune s'élança encore une fois dans les airs, mais au lieu de redescendre comme les Moldus, elle resta dans le ciel plus longtemps faisant de grands mouvements pour rester le plus longtemps possible dans les airs. Elle redescendit finalement au sol tranquillement. Sa sœur accouru et semblait lui crier après, mais la jeune fille s'en fichait. C'est alors qu'elle courut dans la direction de Severus, celui-ci était sûr qu'il venait de se faire découvrir, mais la jeune fille prit une des fleurs qui étaient tombées du buisson quelques temps auparavant.

Elle fit signe à sa soeur de s'approcher et Severus se tapit encore plus derrière pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Arrêtes, s'égosilla la soeur.

- Elle ne te fera pas de mal, assura la jeune fille tandis que la fleur qu'elle tenait entre ses mains s'ouvrait et se refermait sans arrêt. La jeune fille ferma sa main sur la fleur et la jeta au sol.

- Ce n'est pas bien, dit la soeur, comment tu t'y prends ?

Severus n'avait pu résister à l'envie de leur expliquer ce que faisait la jeune fille et se releva automatiquement d'où il était caché.

- C'est évident, non ?

La soeur poussa un cri et s'enfuit en direction des balançoires. De là-bas, elle n'entendait rien et cela lui plaisait bien. Quant à la jeune fille, elle resta planter là. Il l'a regarda en se demandant pourquoi il était sorti de sa cachette. Il regarda la jeune fille et les joues de Severus prirent aussitôt une couleur rouge sous le regard de la jeune fille qui l'examinait.

- Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? Demanda enfin la jeune sorcière.

Severus jeta un regard vers la soeur et baissa le ton de sa voix.

- Je sais ce que tu es, déclara Severus, on pouvait sentir une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix. Combien de fois avait-il rêver de faire découvrir à la jolie fille ce qu'elle était...

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es… tu es une sorcière, chuchota Severus à la jeune fille.

La sorcière fut offusquée des paroles du jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait pas de toute évidence ce qu'avait voulut dire Severus.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire _ça_ à quelqu'un !

Elle se retourna et leva la tête en signe de dédain. Elle alla donc rejoindre sa soeur à grands pas.

- Non ! S'écria Severus.

Il avait plusieurs fois imaginé sa réaction, mais jamais celle-ci. Il partit donc en courant rejoindre les jeunes filles. Sa veste allait de tout les côtés, elle était trop grande pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas l'enlever, car il portait une des vieilles chemises de sa mère. Ils étaient trop pauvres pour dépenser de l'argent pour des vêtements pour le jeune sorcier. Les deux jeunes filles fixaient Severus qui courait dans leur direction avec une pointe de désapprobation dans leur regard.

-_Tu es une sorcière !_ Répéta-t-il. Tu _es_ une sorcière. Je l'ai bien vu, je t'observe depuis un bout de temps. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Ma mère aussi en est une et moi, je suis un sorcier.

La soeur parti donc d'un rire qui les réveilla tous les deux.

- Un sorcier ! Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le fils Rogue ! Ils habitent dans l'impasse du Tisseur, près de la rivière, rajouta-t-elle à sa jeune soeur. Pourquoi tu nous espionnais ?

- Je ne vous espionnais pas, répliqua Severus, mal à l'aise.

Il faisait déjà très chaud et se retrouver dans cette situation ne l'aida pas beaucoup a se sentir mieux. De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais espionné. _Toi, _tu es une Moldue.

De toute évidence, la soeur n'avait pas compris le sens de ce mot, mais le ton du jeune Severus avait tout expliqué.

- Lily, viens, on s'en va.

Rogue était content, il venait de découvrir le prénom de la jolie fille. À moins que ce ne soit un surnom et que son vrai prénom soit Isabelle, Lily-Rose, Lysandre… Il regarda donc s'enfuir la soeur avec la dénommée Lily. Cette dernière adressa un regard furieux vers Severus. Elle n'aimait sûrement pas le ton qu'il avait adopté envers sa soeur. Il retourna donc en direction de chez lui, marchant le plus lentement possible, essayant de retarder son arrivée. Il pensait encore à la jolie Lily, il espérait de tout son cœur de la revoir bientôt, de pouvoir la connaître, de s'excuser auprès d'elle. Elle était la seule manière de lui changer les idées. Il était venu au parc tout les jours depuis un mois dans l'espoir de voir revenir ces jeunes filles, il en était même venu à les suivre de loin pour pouvoir découvrir où elles habitaient. Ce ne fut pas compliqué car elles habitaient à quatre maisons du parc et Severus était content de connaître ce détail. Peut-être pourrait-il venir frapper à leur porte, oui, cette idée lui plaisait bien. Demain, il pourrait aller la voir chez elle pour se faire pardonner, mais pas question de frapper à la porte ! Que penseraient les parents de la jeune fille en découvrant ce jeune garçon aux cheveux sales et aux habits trop longs et trop vieux ? Il ne ferait pas bonne impression. Bizarrement, c'était la première fois qu'il voulait vraiment faire bonne impression à une fille, même avec sa mère il ne prenait plus le temps de regarder ce détail.

Il arriva donc chez lui et entrait. Encore une fois, ses parents ne lui portèrent aucune attention et il monta dans sa chambre. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir après avoir mangé quelques baies qu'il avait trouvé en chemin. Sa dernière pensée fut pour la jeune fille qui l'obsédait tant.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec une étrange sensation, il était heureux. Ce ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé. Il était aussi impatient. Il regarda l'horloge et remarquait qu'il était déjà midi. Il avait appris à dormir longtemps pour enduré le moins possible les chicanes de ces parents. Il se leva donc, passa à la cuisine prendre un bout de pain qu'il y avait sur la table avec un verre à moitié vide de lait et engloutit le tout en quelques secondes. Il était toujours aussi assoiffée, mais n'avait aucune nourriture. Sa mère ne travaillait pas, son père était chômeur et aucune magie ne pouvait faire apparaître de la nourriture. Le père préférait crever de faim que de devoir utiliser la magie de sa femme pour faire apparaître de la nourriture qui aurait été volée.

Severus prit un bout de papier et un crayon et écrivit un mot à l'intention de sa mère.

_«Je suis parti me promener, je ne reviendrai pas avant ce soir.»_

Il aimait mieux être optimiste et penser qu'il reviendrait tard après avoir parler avec Lily. Il sortit de la maison et commençait à marcher dans la direction de la maison. C'était plus une course que de la marche, mais peu importe, seule la jeune file qui l'attendait était important. Quand il arriva devant la maison, il se faufila à l'arrière de la cour où la fenêtre de la chambre de Lily se trouvait. Il s'approcha et se cacha en dessous. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle soit présente et que personne d'autre soit avec elle. Il prit donc le risque de tendre la main vers la fenêtre et de cogné légèrement. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et le visage d'une jeune fille apparut. Severus ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle crie et qu'elle avertisse ses parents qu'il était là, donc, en se levant, il mis sa main sur la bouche de Lily. Il fut content d'y avoir penser car la jeune fille parti aussitôt à crier, mais aucun son ne sortait. De son autre main, Severus lui fit le signe de se taire, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Il enleva sa main et la regarda, elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle portait une camisole verte qui allait à merveille avec ses cheveux d'un roux foncé.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je voulais te parler, est-ce que tu penses que tu peux sortir de ta maison.

- Mais je dis quoi à mes parents ?

- Que tu vas au parc, mais toute seule, s'il te plaît.

Il fut donc heureux de voir la jeune fille acquiescer et sortir de sa chambre, il alla donc à l'avant de la maison pour l'attendre. Elle sorti quelques secondes après.

- Je m'excuse, dit aussitôt Severus à la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas te dire de mal hier.

- Je sais, je l'avais compris, mais ma soeur était là et n'a jamais aimé ce que je faisais et comme tu as dit que toi aussi tu faisais de la _magie_ je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit à part. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Severus Rogue. Et toi ?

Il était content qu'elle sache son nom, c'était déjà un bon rapprochement et ça lui donnait un accès pour pouvoir lui demander le sien.

- Lily Evans. Alors ? Tu fais de la magie toi aussi ? Tu peux me montrer ?

- La magie que je fais n'est pas exactement la même que la tienne. Chez moi, il n'y a que du désespoir et tout ce que j'entreprends avec la magie se décompose, éclate, pourrit, se brise… Regardes !

Ils s'étaient rendu au parc et Severus ramassa une fleur et la cueillit. Quelques secondes après, elle était devenue toute sèche et pourrie. Lily avança donc une des ses mains vers celle de Severus, la prit et tout de suite après, la fleur reprit son état naturel. Elle semblait en meilleure santé si on peut dire ! Lily leva les yeux vers Severus dont le teint était devenu tout rouge au contact de la main de la jeune fille. Elle retira donc sa main.

- Tu vois ? Il te faut juste les bonnes motivations et tu serais capable de faire de jolies choses...

Severus lui sourit et ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin à l'écart des deux enfants qui jouaient dans le parc.

- Tu peux m'apprendre ce que tu sais sur la magie ? Demanda Severus.

- Je ne connais pas tant de chose, car mon père, et bien, c'est un moldu et ma mère une sorcière, expliqua Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire moldu, demanda Lily qui était un peu perdue.

- Ça veut dire, un humain qui ne pratique pas la magie ! Donc, mon père ne veut pas que je pratique de la magie et il interdit à ma mère de se servir de sa baguette devant lui.

- On va avoir des baguettes nous aussi ?

- Sûrement, quand nous serons plus vieux.

- Pourquoi tes vêtements sont tous sales ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Mes parents n'ont presque plus d'argent et ils ne peuvent plus m'en acheter. On ne peut même plus manger presque.

- Tu ne peux plus manger ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Hum. Hum. Acquiesça Severus.

- Demain, je t'apporterai de quoi manger, ça te dit ?

Severus était content de voir que Lily voulait déjà le revoir demain. Il pensait qu'il devrait utiliser plein d'arguments pour qu'elle accepte de lui parler.

- Ça serait bien ! Dit le jeune garçon devant l'éventualité de pouvoir manger un peu plus que d'habitude.

Severus continua à répondre aux questions de Lily jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule arrive et que la jeune fille doive rentrer chez elle. Severus lui demanda s'il elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne, vu la noirceur qui arrivait et elle accepta à sa plus grande joie. Arrivée devant la maison, la jeune fille remonta l'allée et envoya la main en lui disant à demain avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Severus, le cœur heureux de revoir la sorcière demain, s'en alla chez lui en gambadant presque.

Lily, elle, de son côté rentra dans sa maison, retira sa veste et ses petits souliers et alla rejoindre ses parents et sa soeur qui se mettaient justement à table.

- Où étais-tu allée ? Lui demanda sa mère, inquiète, comme toujours.

- J'étais au parc.

- Tu es restée aussi tard, ricana Pétunia.

- Oui, j'avais apporté un livre et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Lily lança un regard noir à sa grande soeur pour lui dire de ne rien ajouter. Cette dernière comprit le message et ne commenta rien, pour une fois.

Le repas terminé, Lily alla dans sa chambre et ne referma pas la porte car elle savait que sa soeur la suivait.

- Que veux-tu, Tunie ?

- Savoir ce que tu faisais vraiment là-bas. Tu étais avec ce petit crétin tout sale ? Han ? C'est ça ?

- Il n'est pas un crétin tout sale ! Il faut juste le connaître et oui, j'étais avec lui.

- Il doit encore te répéter qu'il est un sorcier et toi, une sorcière.

Lily ne répondit rien et Pétunia comprit qu'elle avait touché juste. Mais une grosse différence séparait les deux sœurs. L'une était une sorcière et le croyait et l'autre était une Moldue qui ne croyait pas en la magie. Toute la soirée, Pétunia essaya de tirer les vers du nez à Lily qui ne dicta pas un mot de ce qu'ils avaient dû se dirent. Pétunia répéta de nombreuses fois à sa soeur de ne pas croire ce malade et que la magie n'existait pas. Mais Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle savait bien que la magie existait, ou sinon, comment décrire tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire et ce que Severus pouvait faire... Elle avait essayé de comprendre un peu plus Severus. Il semblait si mystérieux, il semblait n'avoir jamais eu d'amis. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, plutôt sales. Il semblait vraiment mal en point. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre et Lily avait pu y déceler une pointe d'espoir. Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle voulait connaître ce garçon. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à un autre gars que lui, les autres semblaient tous idiots et pourtant, il semblait émaner de lui une sorte d'intelligence cachée sous cette apparence plutôt trompeuse de ce qu'il était vraiment. Lily était contente de savoir que demain elle pourrait de nouveau le voir. Elle s'endormit donc sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain, elle se leva à 9h et alla dans la cuisine qui était heureusement vide. Elle se dirigea vers le garde-manger et prit une des nombreuses boîtes de ses biscuits préférés. Jamais ces parents ne pourraient remarqué cette disparition, elle seule mangeait de ces biscuits, ses parents les achetaient pour elle. Elle se dirige ensuite vers le réfrigérateur et sortit trois petits contenants de jus frais et du fromage. Elle pris aussi quelques viandes froides. Elle les emmena dans sa chambre en priant ne rencontrer personne. Elle fourra la nourriture dans son sac et alla déjeuner. Elle pensait ensuite à ce pauvre Severus qui devait crever de faim pendant qu'elle, elle se bourrait la face dans les céréales. Le monde était vraiment injuste.

Elle avait convenu de rejoindre Severus dans le parc à midi. Elle aurait déjà dîné et comptait lui amener quelques restants.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa garde-robe. Elle sortit sa veste noire qu'elle ne portait que rarement. Un T-shirt gris, qu'elle n'avait jamais mit à cause de sa couleur terne, mais qui, elle en était sûre, plairait à Severus. Elle avait aussi un jean qui était trop grand et que, sans faire exprès, sa mère avait prit dans le rayon garçon. Elle rajouta donc ce linge dans un autres compartiments de son sac avec une paire de chaussettes grises. Elle était sûre que ces vêtements feraient plaisir à Rogue et que la taille et la grandeur serait la bonne.

À 11 heures, elle fut appelée par ses parents pour le dîner.

Patates, carottes et jambon.

Elle espérait que ça plaira à Severus et quand ses parents parlaient avec Pétunia, elle prenait le petit contenant en plastique qu'elle avait gardé dans ses mains tout le long du dîner pour le remplir de quelques morceaux de jambon, de carottes et de patates. Le repas terminé, elle alla dans sa chambre mettre le dîner de Severus en sécurité dans son sac. Elle avait avertit qu'elle retournait lire au parc, Pétunia avait dit vouloir l'accompagner au grand malheur de Lily, mais sa mère la sauva en rappelant à Pétunia qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous chez le médecin et que si Lily avait un problème, d'aller voir les voisins et que ceux-ci étaient averti que Lily pourrait toujours arriver chez eux. Mais Lily n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle ne verrait pas les voisins aujourd'hui, trop occupée avec son ami.

Elle regarda l'heure et vu qu'il était 12h, elle sortit donc de la maison après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents et se dirigea vers le parc presque en courant devant l'impatience de retrouver son tout juste nouvel ami. Quand elle arriva, le jeune garçon était de dos, devant un des buissons. Le plant de buisson commençait à périr et périssait à vue d'œil. Severus était sûr qu'elle ne viendrait pas et ça le rendait plus malheureux qu'il ne le pensait. Lily avait bien remarqué que Severus n'allait pas bien, elle s'approcha dans son dos sans bruit et mit ses mains sur les épaules du jeune sorcier, il sursauta violemment et le buisson retrouva sa couleur verte.

- Devine qui c'est ? Demanda Lily en mettant ses main sur les yeux de Severus.

- La seule personne qui m'adresse la parole, qui fait pousser des fleurs et qui me fait plaisir à voir, Lily.

Lily était contente de savoir que Severus était aussi content qu'elle de se revoir encore une fois. Severus prit une des mains de Lily et l'entraina vers un lieu à l'écart des regards. Derrière le parc, il y avait une mini-forêt et Severus savait qu'il y avait une place au milieu, cachée de toute civilisation. Il l'entraîna donc jusqu'à ce lieu où il s'arrêta et s'assit sur le sol, vite rejoint par Lily.

Il retira sa veste, laissant voir la blouse de sa mère à Lily qui ne dit mot sur son accoutrement. Elle ouvrit le sac et sortit les boites de jus ainsi que le bol de nourriture encore chaud de ce midi pour Severus. Ce dernier la regardait sortir la nourriture et il sentait l'eau lui venir à la bouche facilement. Lily jeta un regard vers lui une fois toute la nourriture hors de son sac et vit qu'il avait un sourire rayonnant.

- Merci ! Merci milles fois ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant le bol de nourriture et la fourchette que lui tendait Lily.

Il se mit à manger et Lily le regardait avec une pointe d'amusement. Elle n'avait pu choisir mieux pour faire plaisir à celui que, désormais, elle aime nommer son ami. Une fois qu'il eut tout englouti, il se retourna vers Lily.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, la dernière fois que j'ai mangé autant remonte à 4 mois. Je… vraiment… merci…

- Tu sais ? Moi ça me dérange pas du tout, je peux t'amener à manger demain aussi.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas m'imposer !

- Ça me fait plaisir ! Peux-tu me parler un peu du ministère de la magie que tu as nommé hier ?

- Le ministère emploie des Aurores qui cherchent les personnes qui font de méchantes choses avec la magie. Je sais qu'ensuite, ils les envoient à Azkaban : C'est une prison très surveillée pour les sorciers qui ont commis des meurtres et ont violé d'autres règles de la magie. Là-bas, il y a aussi des Détraqueurs : Ce sont des bêtes, des humains un peu dépéris, mais ils ont toujours été comme ça. Ils ont une grande cape noire qui cache tout leur corps. Ils sont vraiment méchants. Ah oui ! Et le ministère peut te punir si tu fais de la magie en dehors de l'école, tu reçois des lettres.

- Mais moi ! _J'ai_ fait de la magie en dehors de l'école.

- Nous ça va. On n'a pas encore de baguettes. Il te laisse tranquille quand tu n'es qu'un enfant et que tu n'y peux rien. Mais dès qu'on a onze ans et qu'ils commencent à nous apprendre des choses, il faut être prudent.

Hier, Severus lui avait parlé de Poudlard, du fait qu'ils allaient recevoir une lettre dès septembre pour aller à l'école spéciale de la magie. Il regarda Lily prendre une branche tombée sur le sol et la brandir dans les airs comme si c'était une baguette magique. Lui aussi attendait avec impatience ce moment. Il serait enfin quelque part où il sentirait qu'il est à sa place. Ils continuèrent à parler de toutes sortes de choses jusqu'au moment où Lily posa une certaine question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit.

- C'est vrai, hein ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Pétunia dit que tu me mens, Pétunia dit que Poudlard n'existe pas. Mais c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, pour nous, assura Severus. Pas pour elle. Mais nous, nous recevrons la lettre.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Lily.

- Sûr et certain, affirma Rogue.

- Et c'est vraiment un hibou qui apportera la lettre ?

- Normalement oui, assura Severus. Mais tu es née Moldue, il y aura donc quelqu'un de l'école qui viendra expliquer tout ça à tes parents.

- Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence d'être née Moldue ?

Severus savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de préjugés sur les nés Moldu, les "Sang-de-Bourbe" comme sa mère les appelaient. Severus posa son regard sur Lily, encore une fois, il l'a trouvait très belle et il ne voyait aucune différence d'être née Moldue. Lily avait autant de charme que quelqu'un qui serait de "Sang Pur."

- Non, répondit-il, ça ne fait aucune différence.

- Très bien, dit Lily en se détendant.

- Il y a beaucoup de magie en toi, lui assura Severus. Je l'ai vu. Pendant tout le temps où je t'ai observée…

Il arrêta sa phrase car il venait de remarquer que la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus. Elle s'était étendue à ses côtés et semblait perdue dans sa contemplation des feuillages au dessus de sa tête. Severus ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, elle était si belle. Ses cheveux tombant en cascades sur ces épaules, ses grands yeux verts si profonds, sa peau si satinée…

- Comment ça va, chez toi ? demanda Lily, l'interrompant dans sa contemplation.

Il lui avait effectivement parler un peu de sa «famille».

- Très bien, dit-il, ne voulant pas s'élancer dans une grande conversation à ce sujet.

- Ils ne se disputent plus ?

- Oh, si, ils continuent.

Severus ramassa instinctivement une poignée de feuilles qu'il y avait au sol et commença à la déchiqueter avec ses mains. Il préférait faire ça que de risquer de la blesser avec ses paroles en passant la colère pour ses parents sur elle.

- Mais ce ne sera plus très long, maintenant. Je partirai bientôt, continua-t-il.

- Ton père n'aime pas la magie ?

- Il n'aime pas grand chose, chuchota Severus.

- Severus ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Severus. C'était la première fois qu'elle le nommait par son prénom et il aimait bien le son que ça faisait. Mieux que quand son père ou sa mère lui crie après en l'appelant par son nom complet.

- Oui ?

- Parle-moi encore des Détraqueurs.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à eux ?

- Si je pratique la magie en dehors de l'école…

- Ils ne t'enverront pas chez les Détraqueurs pour ça ! Les Détraqueurs, c'est pour les gens qui font vraiment quelque chose de mal. Ils sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison des Sorciers ! Tu ne finiras pas à Azkaban, tu es trop…

Plein de mots se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Severus. "Belle, gentille, douce, généreuse…"

Le ciel commençait à devenir sombre et ce fut à ce moment qu'un bruissement se fit entendre. Instinctivement, Severus se tourna vers le lieu d'où le bruit était sorti et la sœur de Lily, Pétunia, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol.

- Tunie ! S'exclama Lily, à la vue de sa soeur qui s'était cachée derrière un arbre.

Severus détestait le fait qu'elle avait pu se rabaisser aussi bas. Ce moment avait vraiment été un des plus heureux qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici, mais le fait que la soeur de Lily débarque comme ça pour les espionner, gâchait tout.

- Qui est-ce qui espionne l'autre, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Severus voyait bien que Pétunia essayait de trouver quelque chose à répliquer.

- Avec quoi tu t'es habillé, d'abord ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant la chemise de Severus. Le corsage de ta mère ?

Severus avait du mal à retenir la colère qu'il éprouvait en ce moment, il ne voulait pas que Lily se fâche après lui. Il eut alors un crac. Une branche au dessus de la tête de Pétunia venait de casser. Lily poussa un hurlement. La branche avait atterrit sur l'épaule de sa soeur qui recula d'un pas chancelant avant de se mettre à pleurer.

- Tunie !

Mais la dénommée Pétunia s'enfuyait déjà.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Non ! S'exclama Severus et il disait la vérité, la branche était tombée de façon complètement naturelle et il ne voulait pas qu'une simple branche brise l'amitié qu'il avait avec Lily. Il avait peur.

- Si, c'est toi ! Dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner de Severus après avoir reprit son sac. C'est _toi_ ! Tu lui as fait mal !

- Non… non ce n'est pas moi ! Essaya de la convaincre Severus.

Mais Lily ne voulait pas le croire, elle lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier avant de s'enfuir à la suite de sa soeur. Rogue resta là, quelques instants, à méditer ce qu'il venait de perdre. Il ne pensait pas à la nourriture qu'elle aurait pu lui amener ou autre service de ce genre, non. Il pensait juste à son amitié avec elle qui venait de lui filer entre les doigts. Il était vraiment malheureux en revoyant le scénario de la scène qui venait de se passer. Si seulement la branche était tombée plus tard, ou si la soeur de Lily n'était pas venue les espionner, en ce moment, il serait encore avec Lily à parler et s'amuser.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait réussit à se trouver une amie, il n'était pas près de la laisser lui échapper. Il ferait tout pour retrouver son amitié avec elle.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Alors, je ne m'attarde pas, merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et qui sont là pour lire le suivant. Je suis désolés de mettre attardé, je fais de mon mieux. _

_Merci à **MaevaThiephaine** qui a prit le temps de corriger ce texte parfaitement, je te remercie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !_

_Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Lily courait derrière sa sœur qui pleurait en direction de leur maison. Peu avant qu'elles arrivent, Lily rattrapa Pétunia et la regarda dans les yeux.

Elle voulait savoir la vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit la soeur qui ne pleurait presque plus.

Lily jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'épaule de sa soeur et vit qu'il n'y avait aucune marque... comment ça se faisait ? Lily avait bien remarqué que l'épaule de sa soeur était toute rouge avant qu'elle ne parte à courir, elle aurait au moins eu une échymose.

- Tu ne vois pas que j'étais avec Severus ? Répondit Lily, agacée.

- Alors il a un nom ! Se moqua Pétunia. Je voulais surtout savoir pourquoi tu traînais encore avec ce bon à rien.

- Ce n'est pas un bon à rien ! Il est très doué, tu verras ! Et toi ? Tu n'étais pas supposée être en ville avec maman et papa ?

- Nous sommes revenus plutôt et maman m'a dit d'aller te chercher.

Lily jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'épaule de sa soeur pour être sûre qu'elle n'ait rien et lança:

- Ne parle pas à maman et papa de Severus s'il te plaît, ou sinon je leur dis que tu m'espionnes !

Et elle rentra chez elle suivie par Pétunia qui ne disait mot. Lily se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit son sac. Elle fut malheureuse de remarquer qu'elle avait oublié de donner les vêtements à Severus et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle le reverrait. Après tout, il aurait pu faire sérieusement mal à sa soeur !

Après le souper et quelques minutes de lecture, Lily ne se fit pas prier pour aller se coucher.

Après les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Severus s'était assis sur le sol de leur cachette et essayait de faire disparaître la blessure de la soeur de Lily, il se leva pour retourner chez lui. Il n'avait fait de gentillesses avec le peu de pouvoirs qu'il avait pour le moment et il espérait que si Lily regardait la blessure, celle-ci aurait disparue après qu'il ai pensé à Lily très fort et demandé de faire disparaître la blessure à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison qui était mystérieusement silencieuse... Peut-être que sa mère était allée sur le Chemin-de-Traverse et que son père dormait ? Il alla à la cuisine où il ne mangeait jamais avec ses parents -ces derniers ne mangeaient même pas ensemble- et prit le petit bol de soupe aux choux. Il avait été content que Lily lui ait apporté de la si bonne nourriture, mais maintenant, qui sait quand est-ce qui la reverrait...

En remontant vers sa chambre, il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le calandrier et vit qu'aujourd'hui, on était le premier août 1971, c'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il était heureux car il savait que la lettre venant de Poudlard allait arriver ce mois-ci et il l'attendait avec impatience ! Il se demandait si à ce moment, il serait de nouveau ami avec Lily pour partager sa joie avec elle. Ce fut donc, pour la deuxième fois, qu'il s'endormit en pensant à Lily.

Le lendemain, il avait fait exprès de se réveiller de bonne heure. À 7h, il était debout pour trouver des idées pour pouvoir parler à nouveau avec la jeune fille. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre et cherchait au fin fond de sa tête le moyen. À 9h, il savait déjà ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui et demain. Il sortit donc de sa chambre, se dirigea vers l'armoire où sa mère mettait tous les papiers de couleurs qu'elle avait acheté il y a quelques années et donc il en restait un peu. Il prit la couleur verte en souvenir des yeux de Lily, chercha des ciseaux et découpa une forme de fleur dans le papier. Il prit ensuite une des plumes et un pot d'encre, s'installa à la table et écrivit de sa jolie écriture: « Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?»

Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais Lily non. Il préférait donc lui demander si elle lui pardonnait. Il mit ses chaussures légèrement trop petites pour lui, mit sa longue veste pour cacher sa blouse, prit le papier collant et la fleur en carton et sortit de sa maison. Il marchait le long de la rue et ne rencontra personne. On aurait presque pu dire que le village était dépourvu d'âmes qui vivent, mais Severus savait que c'était parce que la plupart des adultes dormaient encore ou travaillaient et que les enfants jouaient dans leurs maisons. Arrivé devant celle de la jeune fille, Severus se baissa pour ne pas se faire voir et alla à l'arrière où la fenêtre de la jeune fille se trouvait. Les rideaux étaient encore tirés. Elle devait donc dormir. Il prit son papier le mit sur la fenêtre de façon à ce qu'elle seule le voit et le colla avec son ruban. Il espérait qu'elle veuille bien lui adresser la parole. Il alla donc passer le reste de sa journée au parc, attendant de voir si Lily viendrait, en vain. Le lendemain, il prit quelques fleurs dans le jardin de sa mère et commença à marcher en direction de la maison de Lily. À sa grande joie, les fleurs ne fânaient pas, non, elles restaient resplendissantes et étaient même encore plus jolies que quand ils les avaient cueillies. Il était content de voir qu'il réussissait cet exploit. Rendu chez la jeune fille, il alla à l'arrière de la maison, et, à sa plus grande joie, il vit que la fenêtre de cette dernière était ouverte, sûrement à cause de la chaleur de cette fin août. Il ne fit pas de bruit et déposa son bouquet composé de trois fleurs : une pensée, une tulipe et un coquelicot. Il le déposa sur le bord de la fenêtre avant de s'enfuir au parc. Il avait bien remarqué que la fleur n'était plus sur la fenêtre, signe que Lily l'avait bien trouvée. Encore une fois, il ne vit pas la jeune fille. Le lendemain, il était plus que décidé de se faire pardonner et il écrivit donc une lettre à son intention. Il cueillit douze roses rouges qui étaient dans son jardin, sa mère ne verrait même pas la différence. Il déposa le tout sur le rebord de la fenêtre encore une fois ouverte et partit au parc.

Ce matin là, Lily fut contente de voir que Severus était encore passé. Le premier jour, quand elle avait ouvert le rideau et avait vu la fleur en papier, elle l'avait tout de suite décrocher et l'avait fixé à son babillard heureuse de savoir qu'il ne la reniait pas. Mais elle n'était pas prête à le rejoindre. Hier, elle avait trouvé trois jolies fleurs sur le rebord de sa fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte la veille avant de se coucher. Elle avait été touché de cette délicate intention, mais encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas que les choses se passent si vite et que Severus croit que peu importe les conneries qu'il ferait, elle lui pardonnerait. Ce n'était pas si facile. Ce fut donc ce matin qu'elle fut vraiment touchée, il y avait un beau bouquet de roses rouges, ces préférées, et un jolie mot écrit de la main même de Severus.

« Lily, je suis vraiment désolé que les choses se soient déroulées de cette façon. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas de mal à ta soeur et j'espérais que tu remarques que la blessure qu'elle avait à l'épaule avait disparu. J'avais demandé à ce qu'elle disparaisse et quand je l'ai revue, hier, j'ai bien vu que j'avais réussi. En plus, grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à tenir des fleurs dans mes mains sans que la magie opère d'elle-même et qu'elles se fanent. J'espère que tu vas me pardonner, je serai au parc.

Amicalement (si tu le veux encore)

Severus Rogue»

Lily avait vraiment eut de la difficulté à ne pas aller le rejoindre sur le champ. Elle descendit donc dîner et ce fut avec surprise, qu'au milieu du repas, une chouette débarqua par la fenêtre et apporta une lettre à Lily. Ces parents l'avaient regardée, interdits, avaient flatté la jolie chouette avant que celle-ci ne reparte par la même fenêtre. Elle ouvrit donc la lettre et lut à haute voix le message qu'elle contenait.

«Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie

Directeur: Armando Dippet

Chère Miss Evans,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénificiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

Nous vous enverrons quelqu'un demain à 15h30 pour vous donner les détails de cette scolarité qui vous est sûrement inconnue. S'il est possible,de réunir la famille Rogue avec vous pour expliquer ce développement une seule fois au lieu de deux.

La rentrée scolaire étant fixé au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 15 août au plus tard, ou veuillez en parler avec la personne qui prendra contact avec vous.

Veuillez croire, Miss Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur-adjoint»

Lily regarda ses parents avec un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage. Ses deux parents la regardaient bouche-bée avant que sa mère n'ouvre la bouche et s'exclame :

- Nous avons une sorcière dans la famille ! Mais c'est merveilleux !

Lily ne pouvant plus rester en place cria à ses parents en sortant:

- Je vais le dire à Severus, je reviens plus tard !

Et elle sortit en courant, laissant ses parents dans le doute. Elle avait oublié qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence de son ami Severus, mais peu lui importait, seule la lettre et son bonheur qu'elle voulait partager avec lui était important. Elle avait néanmoins prit le temps d'emporter son sac avec la nourriture qu'elle avait renouvelée avant de partir de la maison. Une fois au parc, elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne et coura en direction de l'espace qui leur était réservé dans la forêt. Dès qu'elle apperçut le jeune homme de loin, elle cria :

- J'ai eu ma lettre !

Severus se retourna, lui aussi venait tout juste de la recevoir et il était déjà heureux, mais que Lily arrive en courant vers lui, le comblait de bonheur. Il la regarda accourir et quand elle fut devant lui, elle le prit dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Severus la serra dans ses bras lui aussi : C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras et lui montrait de l'affection.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle lui offra son plus grand sourire.

- Tu me pardonnes alors, lui demanda-t-il timidement.

- Bien sûr, mais quelle question !

- Dans ma lettre, il me disait d'aller chez vous à 15h30 pour rencontrer un des professeurs de l'école. Tu ne crois pas que ça dérange tes parents que quelqu'un dans mon genre débarque chez vous ?

- Mais non, voyons donc ! Et j'ai des choses pour toi !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, j'ai de la nourriture et j'ai des vêtements... Je suis désolée s'ils font "filles," j'ai pris ceux que j'avais de plus "gars" dans mes affaires. J'espère qu'ils t'iront !

- Peu importe la taille ! C'est trop gentil, murmura Severus qui était vraiment ému de cette situation.

- Mais attends de les voir avant de dire quelque chose.

Elle sortit la veste noir, le chandail gris, le jean noir et les chaussettes gris en les étalant devant Severus.

- Wow, s'exclama-t-il, j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

- Je me retourne et tu les mets ? Proposa Lily.

Severus acquiesça et Lily se retourna, laissant un peu d'intimité à son ami. Severus commença par enlever sa veste et sa blouse pour enfiler le chandail et la veste noire qui lui allait à merveille. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon et enfila le jean, qui lui aussi lui allait. Il ne restait qu'a enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes toutes trouées pour enfiler celles qui étaient toutes neuves et douces. Si on pouvait lui laver les cheveux et le peigner légèrement, il n'aurait pas l'air d'être pauvre du tout. Severus dit à Lily qu'elle pouvait se retourner et celle-ci resta bouche-bée devant le changement opéré. Il était beaucoup plus beau ! S'il pouvait se laver un peu, il le serait encore plus.

- Que tu es beau ! Laissa échapper Lily ce qui fit rougir Severus jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux sales.

- Merci, chuchota Severus qui venait tout juste de recevoir son premier compliment. Ses parents avaient l'habitude de lui rappeler à tous bouts-de-champ l'erreur qu'ils avaient fait en couchant ensemble ou combien le résultat était pénible à voir.

Pour changer de sujet, Lily commença à sortir la nourriture de son sac et le passait à son jeune ami. Pendant que ce dernier mangeait, Lily lui posa une question qui la chicotait un peu.

- Severus ? Tu m'as parlé des différentes maisons qu'il y avait à Poudlard, mais si toi et moi ne sommes pas dans la même... Tu resteras mon ami quand-même ?

- Sûr et certain, je ne vois pas pourquoi une histoire de répartition de maisons pourrait briser la seule amitié que j'ai. Tu es plus importante pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre.

Lily sourit à son ami et se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas pu se laver. Elle se disait donc qu'elle pouvait peut-être l'emmener chez elle avant 15h30 et en profiter pour lui offrir de prendre une douche ou un bain et qu'ensuite elle pourrait le présenter à ses parents. Comme ça, elle aurait moins l'impression de leur mentir.

- Dit Severus, est-ce que ça te tente de venir chez moi ?

Tu ne crois pas que tes parents ne soient pas d'accord avec ton choix d'ami ? Après tout ,regardes-moi et regardes-toi : Il y a une différence de classe et en plus je ne sens pas très bon... L'eau à été coupée chez nous et disons que la maison n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus propre !

- Et bien, justement, tu pourras prendre un bain ou une douche… si tu veux bien sûr !

-Ce serait bien, effectivement.

Severus termina donc de manger son plat et décida de suivre Lily qui commençait à marcher en direction de sa maison. Il était derrière elle et regardait ses longs cheveux roux foncé se déplacer dans le vent. Sa forme fluette qui montrait quand même qu'elle n'était pas chétive. Il l'appréciât plutôt bien et était content qu'elle soit passée par-dessus les préjugés de l'apparence. C'était la première personne qui voyait en lui autre chose qu'une erreur. Arrivés devant la maison, elle ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible et les fit entrer. Ses parents qui avaient entendu du bruit lui demandèrent de les rejoindre pour lui parler un peu. Elle fit donc signe à Severus de rester là et de ne pas bouger. Elle alla rejoindre ses parents en gambadant.

- Lily, peux-tu m'expliquer qui est ce Severus dont tu n'as pas encore eut le temps de nous parler et de nous dire qui est cette personne qui devrait venir ici pour 15h30 ? Demanda sa mère avec une infinie tendresse.

Lily savait très bien que Severus pouvait tout entendre et en était légèrement gênée, mais elle savait bien qu'elle devait des informations à ses parents.

- Et bien, Severus Rogue est un sorcier comme moi ! C'est lui qui m'a gentiment parler de ce monde, celui dans lequel je vais aller étudier. Il m'a aidé à comprendre que ce que je faisais n'était pas mal et que je n'étais pas un monstre, dit Lily en regardant sa soeur sur cette dernière réplique.

- Ta soeur nous a dit que cette personne était peu recommandable, qu'il était un petit voyou sans contextes qui mentait et qui profitait de toi, expliqua calmement son père.

Lily était choquée devant ses révélations. Qu'avait bien pu raconté Pétunia à ses parents pendant son absence ? Elle était en colère contre sa soeur et avait de la difficulté à la contenir. Elle avait toujours été de nature colérique et sa soeur le savait bien, mais Pétunia semblait prendre plaisir à taper sur les nerfs à sa soeur. Elle se calma donc en pensant que ce n'était pas à ses parents de subir sa colère et leur répondit en tâchant de ne pas regarder sa soeur.

- Severus est quelqu'un de très recommandable. Ce n'est pas parce que sa famille à peu de moyens qu'il est forcément quelqu'un de mauvais, donc quand il va passer ici, car je l'ai invité, vous pourrez voir qu'il peut avoir de la classe lui aussi. Donc, je vous laisse, je vais prendre une douche pour me préparer à l'arrivée d'un des professeurs de Poudlard.

Elle retourna donc dans l'entrée sous le regard admirateur de Severus et remercia sa maison d'avoir deux escaliers pour monter à l'étage dont un qui ne passait pas par le salon. Elle entraîna donc son ami à sa suite et les enfermèrent dans la plus grande salle de bain que Severus ait pu voir. Ce fut donc à ce moment que Lily aperçut le regard de son ami sur elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me défends comme ça et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Et puis, je t'admire de pouvoir faire face à tes parents, moi, dès que j'ouvre la bouche, mon père me punit par des moyens pas très recommandables.

- Je suis désolée pour toi et tu vaux bien qu'on te défende.

Elle lui expliqua donc comment marchait leur douche où se trouvait les serviettes et le shampooing ainsi que tout ce dont il aurait sûrement besoin et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour se coiffer et mettre quelque chose de plus distingué que ce qu'elle portait à ce moment-là pendant qu'elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler. Elle espérait que ce cadeau plairait à son ami.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Severus entreprit d'ouvrir l'eau chaude de la douche et de se débarrasser de ses tous nouveaux vêtements tous propres. Il entra dans la douche et profita de ce bien-être qui l'enveloppa aussitôt. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu profiter des bien-faits de l'eau sur lui, de sentir ses muscles se décontracter, de pouvoir se laver et d'enfin se sentir propre ? Depuis trop longtemps, pensa-t-il. Il se dit donc, vivement que l'année scolaire arrive, pour qu'il puisse prendre des douches tous les soirs, voir son ami plus souvent, apprendre la magie dans tous ses contextes... Il était vraiment heureux en pensant à ces futurs moments. Il prit donc le savon et se lava partout, il rougit légèrement en pensant que ce même savon avait du passer aussi sur le corps de Lily, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il prit ensuite le shampooing et dû en faire trois avant que toute la crasse ne soit partie. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi propre et vivant. Quand il sortit de la douche, il s'enveloppa dans une serviette et se sécha complétement, il ne restait que ses cheveux qui étaient humides, mais décida de les laisser comme ça pour le moment. Il serra tout ce qui restait, s'habilla et sortit tranquillement de la salle de bain pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Lily qui l'avait attendu une fois qu'elle avait fini de se préparer.

Elle trouvait qu'il était encore plus beau une fois tout lavé. Il sentait bon aussi et elle était fière d'avoir pu aidé ce sourire -qui était maintenant sur les lèvres de Severus- à apparaître. Elle lui prit donc la main qui était encore toute chaude -sûrement à cause de la précédente douche- et l'entraîna en silence dans sa chambre. Elle barra sa porte, grâce à une clé qu'elle seule avait et mit un CD dans sa stéréo, comme ça elle pourrait lui parler tranquillement. Pendant qu'elle préparait ça, il s'était installé sur le banc de sa coiffeuse et la regardait dans le reflet de la glace. Il l'a vit donc s'approcher et prendre une brosse pour cheveux. Mais quand elle l'approcha de sa tête il recula.

- Allez, Sevie ! C'est juste pour te brosser les cheveux, dit-elle en faisant le coup des yeux de chien battu.

- D'accord, grommela-t-il, mais c'est juste parce que c'est toi.

Lily commença donc à lui brosser les cheveux tranquillement, défaisant les noeuds qu'ils y avaient et les plaçant pour qu'ils reviennent selon les goûts de son ami. Elle prit ensuite un séchoir à cheveux et le mit en route. La première raison pour laquelle Severus se laissait faire, c'était que c'est Lily qui le faisait, la deuxième était que la sensation de la brosse qu'avait maniée Lily dans ses cheveux était tout simplement divine et la troisième était que la chaleur du séchoir qui l'enveloppait lui semblait bonne. Il ne l'avait jamais connue, étant donner que sa mère lui séchait les cheveux par un sortilège.

En regardant l'heure, Lily vit qu'il était 15h20 et fit passer son ami par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui était au rez-de-chaussée en lui lançant un «À dans quelques secondes !». Elle descendit donc les marches au pas de course juste pour entendre le carillon de la porte retentir et de crier à ses parents qu'elle allait ouvrir. Elle ouvrit donc la porte à un Severus magnifique qui éclatait d'une certaine confiance en lui, bien qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de son amie.

- Salut Lily, lui dit-il pour paraître plus vrai.

- Salut Severus ! Entre, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un merveilleux sourire. Ça va ?

- Plus que tout, lança-t-il en la suivant vers le salon.

- Papa, maman, je vous présente Severus Rogue.

Les dits parents se levèrent et vinrent serrer la main de ce jeune garçon qui n'était pas du tout comme Pétunia l'avait décrit. Elle leur avait dit qu'il avait de longs cheveux gras alors que maintenant, ils étaient doux et soyeux. Elle leur avait dit que les vêtements qu'il portait était sales et tous décrépis, mais il portait des vêtements plutôt propres qui avait l'air nouveaux. Elle leur avait aussi dit qu'il était impoli et ne faisait pas attention au monde qui l'entoure, mais ce garçon qui leur serrait la main en les remerciant de l'accueillir et qui avait un sourire collé sur le visage ne ressemblait pas du tout à cette description auquel il s'était attendu. Ils se promirent de punir Pétunia qui avait rabaissé ce garçon pourtant très gentil auquel sa soeur semblait beaucoup tenir. Même au point de lui donner des vêtements, rajouta la mère en pensée.

Ils le firent assoire sur un des fauteuils, mais n'eurent le temps de poser des questions que quelqu'un venait de rentrer par la cheminée.

- Waouh ! Lança Lily, devant la vision qu'était Albus Dumbledore sortant de leur cheminée.

Severus n'était pas surpris car il connaissait tout des moyens de transport des sorciers, dont celui-ci.

- Albus Dumbledore, sous-directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard, expliqua-t-il en serrant la main des parents de Lily et en souriant au deux enfants présents.

Après une heure d'explications, il fut convenu qu'un professeur amènerait les enfants acheter leurs effets personnels (comme les robes, la baguette, l'animal domestique… car le reste comme les livres et les différents matériels scolaires seraient déjà achetés pour eux et qu'il ne leur resterait qu'à payer ensemble (en argent moldu pour les Evans) dans 3 semaines dès 7h du matin et ils ne resteraient qu'à les emmener au train de la Gare de King's Cross pour 11h. Tous cela réglé, les deux jeunes gens montèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Lily pour parler de tout cela.

- Crois-tu que tes parents accepteraient de te laisser coucher ici pour les trois prochaines semaines ? Demanda Lily qui aurait été trop ravie de pouvoir avoir son ami avec elle les trois prochaines semaines.

- Ils ne remarqueraient même pas que je ne suis pas présent… Pourquoi cette question Lily ?

- Et bien… dit-elle légèrement gênée, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être passer tes trois dernières semaines avant les cours avec moi…

- Ce serait trop bien ! s'exclama le jeune Rogue. Mais il faudrait que tes parents soient aussi d'accord avec cela.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour mes parents ! Je vais de ce pas les convaincre, toi, tu vas chez toi, tu demandes à tes parents et tu reviens pour le souper et peut-être plus longtemps, d'accord ? Lança la jeune fille qui avait retrouvé toute sa confiance.

Severus acquiesça légèrement et se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Bien sûr, il n'oublia pas la veste et les souliers que Lily lui avaient offerts et passa le seuil de la porte en espérant la réponse positive de ses parents. Il demanderait sûrement à sa mère et expliquerait le fait choisi à son père ensuite.


End file.
